Friday Night With James Potter
by QuoteMe
Summary: Lily Evans spends the night, rather unexpectedly, with James Potter


**Friday Night with James Potter (OneShot)**

**A/N Hey – This is about Lil and James. Just as a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. It all belongs to JK Rowling, who is, by comparison, a God. I perhaps own the plot, unless I have subconsciously stolen it from someone else: Which I don't think I have. Enjoooy**

It was Friday night; it was late, I was trying to finish my transfiguration homework before the weekend. I was working by candle light, the faint scratching of my quill on the parchment the only sound. My eyelids were heavy and I wanted to go to bed. However, I also wanted my weekend to be homework free, so I fought against them, willing myself to stay awake. I was nearing the end of my roll of parchment, and also the essay, hurrying slightly as I wanted to be finished. I stretched and re-read what I had written; I was halfway through the essay when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't aware that anyone else was awake, I couldn't see anyone, so I went to investigate. I arrived to the corner just in time to see the portrait hole close, but I didn't see anyone go out, and I was the only one in the room. I started to get freaked, sure there were ghosts at Hogwarts, but as a general rule, they never came into the common rooms at night time. I stared wildly around me, deliberating whether or not to rouse Professor McGonagall. Then I saw someone sitting in the seat that I had recently vacated. I focused on the profile, black against the flickering candle, and recognised it as James Potter.

"James..." I asked a little uncertainly, he was watching me, his eye intent on my face, the small sparkle that was usually present blinding me slightly. I had never really appreciated James's subtle beauty before, he was slim, but the muscles in his arms were taut, his jet black hair flopped gracefully into his face, and his eyes were bottomless.

"Lily" he said back, his voice set on sultry and I couldn't help but smile. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to ask me out again. I walked over to him, still smiling and took the seat opposite. "James, how did you get in here? I didn't see you" as I said the words, a mischievous smile flitted across his face. I should have known he was an infamous marauder; he must have something to make him invisible, a cloak perhaps. "Well Lily, I am afraid that I am not at liberty to disclose the information" he said in a slightly smug tone. I stared at him. "Well" I said "I don't think that you should be wandering around the castle after hours, I might just have to take points James...You know the rules" He listened to me, still smiling, clearly calling my bluff, of course I wouldn't take points from my own house. "Go on then Lil's" he said. I stared at him, one of my coveted evils, I liked this one in particular, I even had a voice to go with it "Hmm, I suggest that you go to bed then" my voice cutting through the air with coldness. "Well that was my plan" he said "But seeing as you are here, I decided to change them" his cheeky smile, making me blush.

"I love the colour of your skin when you blush" he said, making a move to touch my face. I flinched away, I did not want James Potter touching me. Instead I stared at him, an evil death stare. He simply chuckled. "C'mon Lil's, just talk, honest nothing else, anyway I am not tired anymore." I had to admit, my previously heavy eyelids were now wide awake, after my brief moment of horror and surprise. "Please..." he begged and I nodded my head in agreement, to see a smile stretched across his face.

"So James, what do you want to talk about?" I asked after a brief silence.

"Hmmm, I don't know, how about ... What are you up to on the weekend?"

"Hogsmeade" I retorted, not interested in the conversation.

"Cool, ok lets try something else. Lily, how about ... Do you like me?" he had a hopeful glint in my eye.

"Sure James, I like you, just not in the way that you like me" I watched as his face crumpled a bit, but James being James didn't let it get him down for long.

"But you like me right?" he asked

"I like you when you don't annoy me" I offered "Any way why do you care so much?"

"Well, cause I want you to like me" he said

"ok..."

"Seriously Lily, just give me a chance, you're really damaging my ego here." I stared at him, considering what he just said _give me a chance. _I thought about it.

"Ok James, but first, give me one good reason why I should"

He looked at me, right into my eyes, and I felt my heart flutter slightly, did I mention how beautiful his eyes were. I had never noticed before. Just when I thought I was going to drown in the depth of them, he spoke. "Well, because you are the coolest girl I have ever met, and probably ever will meet"

I gave him a look "Is that the best you can do? I am sorry James, but that's a rubbish reason"

"Ok, Ok! ... How about ... You Lily Evans, are the reason I get up in the morning. You are like my summers day, my Winters night. When you smile, I smile, I live to see you happy. When you are sad or hurt, I cry myself to sleep. When Snape calls you names, I protect you, I feel like I want to kill him. But most importantly, I can't get you out of my head, you have cast a spell on me, I am infatuated by you. But not like in a love potion way, cause once that happened to me ... funny story actually. Sirius thought it would be funny to get Jane Palmer - you know, the fat spotty one in Ravenclaw ...." He saw the look I was giving him. I was not pleased. He had just given me _the_ speech, the one that every girl long to hear, the one that makes her fall in love. But James, he had to ruin it didn't he by talking about a load of crap. He blushed "...Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"James, really, that was the reason I needed to give you a chance." Maybe, he could have gone in a bit lighter, cause I was sure that he was way into me than I was into him, but then again, he had wanted me longer. I looked into his eyes, they smiled, echoing his mouth. I mouth that I suddenly wanted to kiss.

He took my face between his hands and brought me closer to him. He put his forehead closer to touch mine, and closed his eyes. "Thank you Lily" he breathed, I let myself inhale his voice, his breath, and I realised that it did strange things to my mind. I suddenly felt dizzy. "You're welcome James" I whispered back, and I was so sure he was going to kiss me, I puckered my lips. Instead, much to my intense disappointment, he let me go, ruffled my hair and laughed.

I stared at him. Was this some sick joke to play with my emotions, if it was, he was the only one that found it funny. "I'm ... Sorry .... Lily" he choked out between laughs. I waited, chewing my tongue, my heart turning to stone. "Sorry, Sorry" he said, wiping the tears from his eyes "I am so sorry, it's just...after all this time, you finally said yes. I must be in shock"

He got up, walked over to be and kissed my hair "Thankyou" he breathed "Well am I sure glad that I went to graffiti Filch's office tonight" he said before he ran to the dormitory.

I sat there, dazed and then went to bed, to dream of James Potter.


End file.
